Talk:Mercurial Scimitar/@comment-69.142.0.105-20130101224341/@comment-62.1.231.76-20130104145934
Clarifications: * This is NOT an ADc item. It's as viable for Ashe, as it is for Swain. * This item does NOT fully synergize with Ranged champions, NOR is it cost effective for them. It IS useful, but NOT synergistic if the champion isn't a Melee champion. * This item is NOT a cost effective upgrade from either QSS or BF sword. It is, however, an excellent upgrade. When an item/recipe is an excellent upgrade that is NOT cost effective, it's classified as a late game LUXURY, affordable ONLY if you are cashing in and NOT if you are starved. DON'T aim for it if you are starved or you'll lose. * Despite Trynda/Poppy having ultis, this item is EXCELLENT for them (and Riot recommended because of that). due to their dashes and the item's MS boost, it saves up their ultis. Both these champs (most profound on Tryndamere) build up threat levels by NOT using their ultis, and during a team-fight, by delaying their ultis as much as possible (preferably not using them at all if possible). QSS provides them with a huge boost to their threat levels, because it saves up their ultis and allows them to build up significant, increasing threat during a major fight. Mercurial Scimitar is the expensive AD upgrade to QSS, so this goes for that item too. * Since it does provide an AD boost, it synergizes with cool AD ratios of course, but it's a LUXURY defensive item at heart and unfortunately, requires you to be in a situation in which you are both cashing in (not starved) AND need its defensive value. Some champions in the game can force you (due to kit) to either buy QSS or die, feed, and eventually lose; Forcing you to get stuck with QSS for a long time and eventually paying a huge amount for Mercurial Scimitar which is ALWAYS an expensive buy and VERY OFTEN not cost effective NOR fully synergistic (e.g. on Ezreal). All this means that: 1) If you don't get Cleans sum. spell and you like the flash/ignite bullshit, and you play blind pick mode, and these specific enemy champions are selected (Malzahar, Fiddlesticks, Darius 5-hemo ulti, e.t.c.), you are pretty much stuck with rushing QSS. If you are also NOT a melee champion and do NOT synergize well with item-boosted AD, you are pretty much fucked up with an item that you need (QSS) and only upgrades into an item you can only upgrade last. (I've played thousands of blind picks and I've seen people getting fucked by their wrong choices of Sum. spells. Tryndas flash/ignite who 4/11/8 and cry "why no help noob" are the repeat offenders.) 2) Even if you synergize fully and well with Merc. Scimitar, you should only buy it if you actually need the QSS early, and even if you NEED it (which means, since it's a defensive item, that you are getting screwed), it's only worth the gold investment if you are cashing in (getting gold easily despite being in need of defenses), otherwise, if you are starved, you are stuck waiting for a huge gold investment which may not come before you lose the game. 3) If you are of those scrubbie noobies who place their active items into 4th/5th/6th slot and never activate Yommou's/Randuin's, and you are forced to QSS or need Merc. Scimitar, you are trully fucked. Sorry my friend, but it's going to end painfuly and badly for you - easy IP for me though. <:) (Yommou's Wukongs are the repeat offenders here, 4 out of 5 buy YG too late to make a difference and 3 out of 5 never use its active, resulting in reports followed by humilating text.) That is all.